Sometimes It's Seddie
by ForTheWin04
Summary: Sometimes, being friends with a blond deamon isn't easy. But Freddie puts up with her. A series of Sam/Freddie one-shot. For xxPoisonCookiesxx's 100 word contest. All unrelated.
1. Sing

Sometimes It's Seddie: Sing

_**EDIT: 04/04/11 – This chapter has been rewritten. This is not its original form. It was bad, so I did it again. **_

**Okay so this is ShinexLikexGold's 'Super Seddie 100 Word' contest. I'm gonna try and do as many one-shots as I can for this challenge. Hopefully I'll get all 100 words! We'll see! This is probably something I'll do just to help writers block. **

**For my first one-shot, I'm doing the word "Sing" **

Seattle blurred outside the window. The warm sunlight came beating down through the glass of the window and into my eyes, and squinting, I moved my sunglasses farther up my nose to shield them. Though the sun was hardly an annoyance to me. Truth be told, I didn't mind one bit. Because after all, I do live in the wet town of Seattle. The sun finally decided to make an appearance after days of solid rain.

Its days like this I wished the nub driving owned a convertible, so I could let my bouncy waves of long blond hair run free with the comfortable wind with no hair ties or bobby pins.

My feet moved up to lazily rest atop the dashboard and I tapped my hands on my legs to the beat of the pop hit currently making its way through the speakers.

I reached forward and grabbed the dial and cranked up the volume so the singer's voice boomed through the car.

Slowly I eased into the music, and soon enough I was dancing wildly from the passenger seat.

I sang loudly while I whipped my blond hair around. A small giggle escaped from my mouth when I saw the look of Freddie's face.

He looked very angry.

"Sam!" Freddie's voice shouted over the loud volume of the music. "I'm trying to drive."

"It's okay, you're not bothering me!" I shouted back.

"Sam just turn off the music, or else we're gonna crash!"

"Then I guess we are going to crash!" I said, while I continued to dance and sing along.

He reached for the dial to turn it back down, and I grunted.

"Liven up dork! You're wasting your life away!"

I went to turn it back up, just as his hand went to block mine. Soon, the two of us were in a battle for the volume of the music. Though my song was long over, I still wanted to win.

After Freddie told me to knock it off – in a very rude manner! – I huffed and looked out my window. Along the side of the road there was a long a big open section with dying grass and patches of sand. "Freddie, pull over!" I yelled, and pointed off to the side.

"Wh– Sam, no!" he said while shaking his head.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you! Now pull over!"

When he didn't respond, I reached over across him and grabbed hold of the steering wheel. "Either you do it, or I will!"

"Okay, okay!"

I sat back, feeling accomplished as he pulled the car over to the dry grass at the side of the road.

I jumped out and the brown-ish crunched beneath my sneakers. "C'mon dork!" I yelled with a smile.

I pulled my Pear Pod from my pocket and plugged it into his car, before turning it up full blast. Leaving my door wide open a walked over to Freddie.

"It's time to have some fun, Fredweird."

I pulled him closer to me, and got him (try _physically forced_ him) to dance with me.

Although terrible and off beat, I actually think he was having fun.

Freddie's hand somehow made its own way into mine, and he spun me around quickly. But right as our faces re-met, the song ended.

I heard Freddie's loud breathing, followed by a hint of a laugh.

I scoffed, and walked back to the car. "Okay, this is getting to corn ball for me." I said with a small smile. "Let's go."

**...yeah. **


	2. Photos

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Okay here is another one. The word is "Photos"**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold! **

* * *

"Oh my god, look at this one!" She laughed as she looked at a picture of us from last year. I was smiling widely at the camera, my arm around her waist. She didn't look at the camera. She looked directly at me a smile poking at her mouth, her head slightly tilted towards the camera. She looked adorable. "That was so long ago!" She said simply.

"Hah, yeah." I smiled at her, and she smiled back and turned her attention back to the picture of us. We were sitting on her bedroom floor with an old photo album. There where pictures of us that made us laugh, like us on Halloween – her a witch and me a fire fighter – and ones that made my heart hurt, like this one we were looking at now. I loved her, and she'd never love me back.

She looked back down at the photo album and a lock of curly blond hair fell across her face. She lifted her hand up and pulled it back behind her ear. She turned to the end of the photo album, but the last page was empty. "Well that's it." I said.

"Maybe not." She said standing up and walking towards her nightstand. She opened it and shuffled through some of its contents. She then pulled out a purple disposable camera. She came back over and sat beside me. "We need one more photo."

She lifted the camera up so it could see us both. "3…2…1" She counted. I had my smile ready when she turned my head and smacked her lips against mine. I was so dazed by her kiss I didn't even notice the flash go off.

* * *

**I really like this one! Please review! **


	3. Rumars

Sometimes It's Seddie: Rumors

"Best friends tell each other everything Freddie!" I felt tears coming, but I held them back. I had to stay strong.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I said, still fighting not to cry.

"Because I thought you'd laugh at me!"

"Why would I laugh at you being in love with me!?" I replied.

"I don't know! Just tell me you feel the same way already!" He yelled back.

"Of course I do!" I said back. He ran towards me as the tears began to fall, and hugged me tightly against him.

"No more secrets, okay?" He whispered.

"Alright…" I whispered back.

"So, who told you?" He asked uneasily, still hugging me.

"Gibby…he heard it from Wendy." I replied. "I thought it was a rumor."

He pulled back a little. "Of _course _not." He smiled at me.

"You're so cheesy Fredwad." I replied hitting his arm lightly.

"Maybe." He said. He looked at me, his brown eyes sparkling, then he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips felt warm against mine. I could get used to this.

"So, are you okay?" He asked after we broke apart.

"Yeah." I said wiping my eyes.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" He asked.

"Sure anything."

"Remind me to thank Gibby." She said right before he kissed me again.

* * *

**Okay, I don't like this one as much but whatever. Review. **


	4. Christmas

Sometimes It's Seddie: Christmas

"So, whatcha get me?" I taunted eagerly as I waited for Freddie to give me my Christmas present. We were standing in the kitchen on Carly's apartment. She was upstairs getting her gifts for me and Freddie. Freddie handed me a small rectangular box in pink wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Princess Puckett." He said smiling.

I opened the box. Inside was a silver key chain with "Puckett" written on it. "Really Freddie?" I asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Yeah, for your backpack." The image of my red checkered backpack came into my head.

"I love it." I said looking down at it again. "Thanks Frederly." I said looking back at him and smiling.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Okay guys I got you-Oh my god!" Carly said as she came down the stairs.

"What?!" Freddie asked.

"Hah. Look up." Carly said giggling. Freddie and I did was we were told and then I saw it, mistletoe.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself.

"What, you afraid Sam?" Freddie teased. Before I had a chance to answer to cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It took me a second to realize what was going on before I kissed him back.

He pulled back and smiled at me. He looked down at me and said "Best Christmas ever."


	5. Doodles

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Here's the next one. The word is "Doodles" **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold!**

* * *

"Detention, Miss. Puckett!" Mrs. Briggs yelled at me in English class.

"Yeah I'm used to it." I snapped back clearly annoyed with her.

I looked over at Freddie, who was laughing at me.

"Can it Benson!" I whispered to him.

"Sorry." He said, still giggling.

_Ring! _"Class dismissed. You're all free to leave, other than Samantha."

"It's _Sam!_"I replied to her using my full name.

"Be quite Miss. Puckett!" She said nastily.

The rest of the class got up to leave, including Freddie. On his way out a piece of paper fell out of his binder and floated gently to the floor beside my desk. "Hey Freddie you-"

"Samantha! Be _quiet!_" Mrs. Briggs snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled. When she turned around and began to erase the board, I bent down and gabbed the piece of paper Freddie dropped. It was a piece of lined paper folded in half and was a little crumpled. I opened it up. It was just a bunch of silly doodles. Clearly I wasn't the only one who was bored in class.

The paper had cartoon characters and little winky faces. He's such a nub. But then my eyes met a heart in the bottom corner of the page. It was thickly drawn with an arrow going through it. Talk about girly. But there was something written in it. I squinted my eyes in order to see what it said. "_S.P + F.B" _Oh dear lord. I felt my heart start to race when I saw Freddie had put _our _initials inside his heart. I sat there staring at it for the remained of my detention.

"Sam, you may go." Mrs. Briggs excused me from her class room.

I ran into the hall way and looked around until my eyes met Freddie. I ran up to him, tucking his paper away into my pocket. "Hey Freddie." I said trying to act casual but clearly failing.

"Hey Sam. I gotta get to class…I'll talk to you later." He said before trying to walk off. I grabbed his arm and turned him back around so he was facing me again.

"Just one quick thing." I said reaching into my pocket.

"Sure, what?" He asked casually.

I reach up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me blankly and confused. I flung the piece of paper at him. "Nice doodles."

* * *

**Fluff? Yes. Cute? Yes. Seddie? Hell yes! Haha! I hope you liked it. Review. **


	6. Mud

Sometimes It's Seddie: Mud

**The word is "Mud" and the couple is SEDDIE!**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold's 'Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge'**

* * *

"Freddie!" She said in a sing-song voice as she approached my car and stuck her head inside the open window and looked in onto the passenger seat. "Can you drive me home?"

"No Sam! I'm not going anywhere near your house!" I complained.

"And I care _because_?" She snapped.

"You'd better move you head!" I shouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I'll drive away!" I taunted.

"Ugh! Fine!" She backed up away from the car and started walking away, towards her house. I started my car and began driving, my turn was up ahead and that's where we would part. I sped up when I drove past her, not noticing the huge patch of mud along the road. As I slid along the road the mud spayed up from under my tires and all over Sam.

"_FREDDIE BENSON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_" I heard her scream from the road. I got out of my can, despite my better judgement, and ran over to her.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" I said startled.

She didn't reply. She just gave me a dirty look and rubbed the mud off her face. She slowly bent down toward the ground and grabbed a handful of hardened mud for the road.

"Sam…awe Sam no!" I said as I began to back away.

She lifted her arm up and threw the wad of mud right at me. It hit me in the stomach and I looked down at the brown blob on my blue striped shirt. "Okay Pucket. It's on!"

After a few minutes of us flinging mud back and forth, we were both covered. "Haha! Sam, you…look ridiculous!" I said after we were done, sitting on the curb we her planted next to me.

"You too, Fredlumps!" She said with a giggle. I looked over at her mud-covered face. I wiped the mud off her mouth and leaned in and then I kissed her. She pulled away quickly.

"Ew, Freddie! You taste like mud!" She complained.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down at the road.

"Hey," She said grabbing my face and turning it back towards hers. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Then she kissed me again.

And you know what? She tasted like mud too.


	7. Sandwich

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Today's word, "Sandwich" **

**Hope you like it. **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

**Sam might be a **_**little **_**OOC in this one. **

* * *

"Freddie, _Please!_" The blond girl sitting next to me whined and complained.

"Sam, seriously. Make your own sandwich!" I replied annoyed with her.

"But _Freddie, _I'm hungry!" I hate it when she says my name like that!

"Too bad, Sam!" I replied.

"Ugh, fine! I'll make one _myself!_" She grumbled as she rose to her feet. "Got ant ham?"

"Yeah, I think." I replied picturing the inside of my fridge.

"Awesome. You knew I was a-coming." She said with a smirk.

"A-coming?" I repeated.

"Don't mock me Fredweird." She walked into my kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread, and a pack of ham from the fridge. "You want half, Freddieeeeee?" She asked, drawing out the 'ie" at the end of my name.

"Hah, sure." I replied walking over to her. "Want some help?"

"I can _do _it Freddie!" She grumbled at me. She made our sandwich to perfection. "Got any cookie cutters?"

"Cookie cutters…? Sam, your making a _sandwich!_" I asked confused.

"I know! Just get mama some cookie cutters!" She asked while she tapped her foot impatiently on the tile of my kitchen floor.

"Fine!" I opened a cabinet and pulled out a plastic basket with a few cookie cutters.

"Perfect!" She said as she grabbed a heart-shaped cookie cutter. Oh _no! _This isn't going to be good. She pressed it down into the sandwich. She pulled it back out and removed the crust, leaving a perfect heart. She picked up a knife off the counter and cut it in half.

"One for Freddie." She said passing the left half to me. "And one for me. And now…we're a perfect fit." She said lifting up her sandwich half and fitting it together with mine. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Well don't just stand here! Eat it!" She said as she walked back over and sat on the couch. I reached my hand up and felt my cheek and stared with awe at Sam. "What?" She said.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I walked and sat down beside her, taking a bite of my heart-half. "Ifs gud!" I managed to get out, with my mouth full of her sandwich.

"Well swallow it!" She complained scooting closer to me.

"Why?!" I said mouth still full.

"Well I'm not gonna kiss you with your mouth full of sandwich!"

* * *

**Awe Seddie love! Haha. I hope you liked it! Please review. **


	8. Kiss

Sometimes Its Seddie

**Here we go! The word is "Kiss" **

**This one is in Carly's POV. **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

* * *

I've known Sam and Freddie forever! And there has always been, like a connection between them! So it really bothers me that they don't see it. They never get along and they fight all the time, but I think they are meant to be together. I mean they _kissed! _That's gotta mean something. Right?

These are the thoughts running through my head as I look over into the kitchen where I see Sam and Freddie arguing, again.

"No Freddie, be quiet!" Sam yelled.

"You know what Sam…"

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Okay?" Freddie said and walked away from Sam. But she followed right behind him.

"Can you guys try to get along?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other and slightly giggled. What was going on?

"Carly, calm down. Me and Fredwich get along just fine." Sam said, moving slightly closer to him. "Best friends!" She said jokingly, ruffling her hand through his already messy brown hair.

"Sam!" He said pushing her hand away.

"Seriously!" I said in annoyance.

"Carly, we've really gotten closer." Freddie tried to convince me.

"Sure…" I said.

"Really Carly." Sam said. "We'll stop fighting, and be civilized."

"I'd like to see you try!" I said back.

"Carly, stop! Sam and I and actually…getting closer." Freddie said uneasily.

"Fine! If you guys are so close, then kiss!" I yelled out of no where. I immediately brought my hands up and held them over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that.

Sam raised an eye brow at me before turning to Freddie and grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him in towards her. She kissed his slowly and gently, eventually removing her grip on his shirt. He was kissing her back, and after about ten seconds they pulled back.

"Wow." I said, shocked. "That didn't seem to bother you at all!"

"Oh _course _it didn't bother me!" Sam said. "I'm dating the nub!"

* * *

**Aha! I liked this one! Please review! **


	9. Radio

Sometimes Its Seddie

**The word for this one: Radio**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

**I don't own iCarly, this challenge or the song "Sugar Were Goin' Down Swinging"**

**This is my first song-fic. Be nice! **

* * *

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_

I looked across the Groovy Smoothie and saw them, Sam and _Austin. _Her new boyfriend…not that I'm jealous! Me _jealous?! _Freddie Benson does not get jealous. Especially of people dating Samantha Puckett.

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Look at them, holding hands…and _kissing!? _Why is he kissing her! I was her _first _kiss buddy. Nice try! Er…

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

But when he breaks her heart, like her boyfriends always do…who is she gonna come to? Me. It's always me. And right after I help her get back onto her feet what does she say to me 'Thanks for being such a great _friend _Freddie.' Everytime. I get the friend speech. But I'm use to it.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_

Okay…I'm jealous. I wanna be _with _Sam. But let's face it. She moves through guys like songs on the radio. And me…I'm on the wrong station. Sam needs tough guys who are gonna be able to put up with her. And here I am spying on her date in Groovy Smoothies.

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Wait a minute. He's…_yelling _at her. I knew this would happen. Oh my god! He's leaving. And there she is…sitting alone, waiting for the song on her radio to change.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

She is sitting all alone at her little table, holding in tears. I cannot believe I'm doing this. I'm going to go tell her that everything's okay and she'll find a new guy. When her obvious choice is already right in font of her…waiting for her the change that dial on her radio. But this time, I'm gonna make sure she does.

_Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"Freddie!" She said trying to talk to me through he sobs. "When…when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while." I admitted.

"Oh…so I guess you saw what happened with Austin?" She said sadly.

"Kinda." I said, feeling embarresed. She turned towards me and buried herself in my arms and tugged at my shirt. I _hate _seeing her like this! All vulnerable. "It'll be okay, Sam." I said.

"No!" She sobbed. "I'm sick of all these guys! They all hate me!"

"Not _all _of them hate you, Sam." I admitted more than I wanted to.

"I guess your right." She said lifting her head and looked into my eyes. _Just change the station. _I was repeating in my head. "I'm sorry Freddie." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked confused. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her. She smacked her lips against mine and kissed me hard, then pushed me back away.

"For that." She said smirking.

* * *

**Hmm, I don't know if I like this one. It's alright. It's my longest one-shot yet! Review as always! **


	10. Bubblegum

Sometimes Its Seddie

**Here we go, yet ANOTHER one!**

**The word is : Bubblegum! Yay! **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

* * *

This is horrifying. My head is about to explode from the loud _chew chew pop, _coming from the blue sticky _blob _in Samantha Puckett's overly-large mouth. "Will ya _stop?_" I yelled impatiently.

"Stop what…Frederly?" She said in-between chews.

"Oh, I don't know…CHEWING LIKE A DINOSOR!" I screamed.

"Am I bothering you?" Sam taunted.

"Uh, YES?!" I replied, still angry. Then a DVD case from Carly's coffee table came flying at me and hit me in the cheek. I yelped, rubbing the spot where it had hit, and tilted my head to glare at Sam, who had just appeared at the end of the couch with her hands on her hips. "Ow!" I screamed.

"Oh dear, did that _hit_ you? I'm sorry, I was aiming for the TV, but your _big head_ got in the way." She said back.

"Good God Sam!" I replied getting up and headed into the kitchen. This was the last time I'll come over to Carly's before she got home from school with little Miss. Puckett also present…with her big bubble blowing head! "Now, spit _out _your gum!"

"Make me!" She said angrily and walked over towards me. I pulled her close.

"Maybe I will." I whispered, before I realized how close we really were. Let's just say, it was _a lot _closer than I had intended. As I felt her breath on my lips I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I lifted my hand up and brushed it over her face and began to lean in to kiss her. And then she ruined the moment. _Chew chew pop! _I immediately pushed her away. "Really, Sam?" I said really annoyed and brought my hands up and basically hit myself in the forehead.

"You almost kissed me." She said simply before turning around and walking back to the couch.

"Yeah, and I would've too. If it wasn't for your bubblegum!" I said, not putting up with her crap. I was _mad. _

She walked over to the garbage can and removed the bright blue blob from her mouth and threw it in. "Fine," She said walking over to me. "Bring it!"

* * *

**AWE! I love this one. Definitely one of my favourites so far! Freddie was a little OOC, but I liked him! Review, as always! **


	11. PickUp Lines

Sometimes Its Seddie

**Another one? What!? Well BELIEVE IT!**

**If you've noticed, I'm writing a lot of these things. **

**I love them! Haha! **

**And if you haven't noticed…some help may be needed. **

**I'm just kidding.  
I've gotten a few reviews about "Radio" and why Sam apologizes for kissing Freddie. It's kinda like she doesn't think that he likes her and that she shouldn't be kissing him, and that its wrong or whatever, I really don't know. Sorry if you don't like that ending! I just thought it was cute. Sorry. **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold. **

**I'm doing "Pick-up Lines" **

* * *

"Carly? Carls? You home? Hello!?" I yelled as I entered the Shay apartment.

"Hey Sam. Carly's not home. She's at Granddad's for the weekend." Spencer announced as he entered the room.

"Awe man! Now what am I suppose to do all weekend?" I complained.

"You can help me sculpt! You see I have this vision of a giant stuffed llama in cargo pants and…"

"I'll pass." I said, ignoring Spencer's weird request. "We'll I guess I'll go."

"Hey wait!" He called after me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you know where I can _get _a giant stuffed llama?" He asked.

"No Spencer." I said rolling my eyes and left the room. My eyes met the door to the apartment across the hall from Carly. It belonged to none other than Freddie Benson. The same Freddie Benson I torment all the time, the same Freddie Benson I pick on, and the same Freddie Benson I'm in love with. I hesitated, but I reached up and knocked on the door to his apartment. He opened it up, looking half asleep but immediately smiled when he saw me. I knew it was just out of friendship, or compassion. But _never _out of love. He loved Carly, and I loved him. But hey, I was used to it. Besides, it's been that was for years. "Oh hey Sam." He said casually.

"What's up Freddieoh?" I said smiling at him.

"Nothing, just tired. Wanna come in?" He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Sure thing Fredweird." I said walking into his apartment. "Where's your crazy mother?" I asked and walked over and sat down on his couch.

"Out, it's just you and me." He said walking over and sitting down beside me, raising and eye brow.

"What, that some kind of pick-up line?" I said jokingly.

"Maybe." He said. I reached over and lightly punched him in the arm. "I have better ones!" He said standing up and walking in front of my like it was some kind of show.

"Bring it boy!" I said playfully.

"Congratulations! You have just been voted "Most Beautiful Girl in This Room" and the grand prize is a date with me!" He said smirking at me.

"Haha! That was actually…_funny!" _I said laughing at his lameness.

"I have more! Baby, somebody better call God, because he's missing an angel!" He said raising and eye brow.

"Really Freddie?" I asked, still laughing.

"Okay, I'll stop!" He said coming over and sitting back down beside me. We looked at each other and all I could see was brown…his beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." He said moving a little closer to me.

"I smell another pick-up line." I said teasingly.

"That depends." He said moving even closer. "Is it working?"

"You tell me." I said scooting over to him and kissing him, softly and gently.

"Hey Freddie you got a – Oh my god!" We broke apart mid kiss and looked over to see a startled Spencer standing in the door. "You're not a giant llama!" Spencer said backing out of the room.

"Spencer we we're just-" I began.

"-I don't want to know!" Spencer interrupted before completely running out of Freddie's apartment.

"Well that was weird." Freddie said before turning back to me.

"Yeah." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Spencer." Freddie said.

"Neither was I." I agreed with a giggle.

* * *

**Oh cute. Freddie was kind of OOC but whatever, I liked his character in this one! And I found this on Twitter, and thought it was adorable! Someone asked Nathan Kress:**

bruindude92 Have you seen/talked to Jennette McCurdy recently?

**To which he replied:**

seddieisthecure talked to her yesterday, but I haven't seen her in forever! Like 5 months!

**BTW, seddieisthecure, I LOVE you're twitter name! YAY! **


	12. Dating

Sometimes Its Seddie

**The word is Dating! **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold. **

* * *

"Whoa! Hold up? Sam and Freddie are _dating?_" Spencer asked his little sister in amazement.

"Yeah. Freddie asked her out just last week." Carly replied grinning from ear to ear. She loved that her best friends were finally together.

"But I thought they didn't get along?" Spencer questioned, still not fully understanding.

"Well I guess you thought wrong." Carly said, her smile never leaving her face.

"It's a little…_weird_." Spencer admitted.

"Well get used to it! They're coming over by the way." She said walking out of the room and entering the kitchen.

"Now _that _I'm used to." He replied smugly, because his sister's friends were always over.

"Just don't freak out," Carly said. "Or catch anything on fire!" She added.

"I won't freak out! And the fire is never really my fault. You know flammable things can be and…" _Ding dong!_

"It's open!" Carly yelled, ignoring her brothers rambling.

"Hey." Freddie said as he and Sam entered his arm around her waist. Spencer walked over to Carly.

"So weird!" He whispered into her ear before proceeding upstairs.

"So you ready to practice iCarly?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yeah, let's go." Carly said before going upstairs. Sam began to follow before Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Not so fast." He said to her. She smiled shyly and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ah!" They quickly pulled apart at the scream they heard and looked over to see that the scream had come from Spencer. Sam and Freddie just stared blankly at him. "I'm never gonna get used to that!"

* * *

**Aha! Just stupid. I liked it though! Review, as always. **


	13. Stars

Sometimes Its Seddie

**My word is "Stars"**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

* * *

He sat there on the roof of the Bushwell plaza and looked up. It was past his curfew, but he had lost track of time a while ago. So he just sat there, on his cheep lawn chair, and looked up at the stars. He had been studying them. He watched them, the read about them, and he knew _a lot_. This was his passion, well at least when he wasn't thinking about _her. _She was always on his mind. All the time. It's like her couldn't get the image of her out of his head, and he could…"Freddie? Is that you?"…hear her?

"Sam!?" He said as she shot his head back and saw the dark outline of her coming towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Fredweed." She said simply. "You've been missing in action for hours now."

"Hours?" He said. "What time is it?"

"Almost mid-night." Sam replied as she sad down on the edge his lap, a little bit too close for his likings. He's never been able to control himself when she got too close. Before he had a chance to reply she spoke again. "You know Fredork, watching the stars is one of the loneliest things you can do, right?"

"Not when you have someone special to watch them with you." He blurted out without realizing it, but as soon as he did he felt his cheeks go bright red. Thank God it was too dark outside for her to notice.

"Oh." She said softly before slipping her hand inside of his and folding her fingers to in-tangle Freddie's.

As the night grew on, the two stayed put and eventually snuggled closer, talked, and watched the stars.

And even after Sam had fallen asleep, Freddie still lay there, admiring the girl resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Oh cute Seddie, right? I liked this one! Review please! **


	14. Whoops!

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Today's word: Whoops! **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold! **

* * *

"Oh will you hurry up!?" Sam said to Freddie in annoyance.

"Sam, calm down." He replied simply, never taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"I _thought _we went over the whole calm down deal…"

"…I know, I know. It doesn't help. Blah blah." He told her.

"I'm waiting." She said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor of the iCarly studio after only 10 seconds had passed.

"Good Lord, you are so impatient!" Freddie snapped at the blond, annoying him to let her go on his computer. She had 'new videos to watch.' "I'll be done soon enough."

"Well," She said walking over towards him and pushing him backwards and causing him to collide with the wall behind him. "Soon enough isn't soon enough!" She reached out and was about to push a large black button of one of Freddie's controllers.

"No! Sam don't touch that!" Freddie said as he sprang forward and grabbed her hand just in time.

"What's your chizz?" She asked him.

"You messing with my stuff!" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Why? What does it do?" She said looking down at the button. "Oh! Does it like, explode stuff?!"

"No! It sets off the siren on the car. But, last time we tired that it burst into flames! I really don't feel like playing fire-fighter!"

"Don't be such a girl." Sam said. "Oh and Freddie?"

"Yes Sam?" He asked, still annoyed with her.

"I kind of need me hand back." She said as she looked down. Freddie soon realized what she had meant. His hand was still clamped around hers.

"Whoops!" He shouted as he quickly pulled his hand back. As soon as he did, Sam hit the button on the control, starting up the car sirens. As if on cue, they burst into flames.

"Talk about Whoops!" Sam said as she walked out of the room.

"Awe, Sam!"

* * *

**I liked this one. I thought it was pretty in character. Please review. **


	15. Nightmare

Sometimes It's Seddie

**And the word is…"Nightmare"**

**Hope you like it!**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

**A.N: The **_italics _**is Sam's dream. **

* * *

Normally Sam looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She looks so still and vulnerable. But _not _right now. She's tossing and turning. She's having a nightmare.

I should feel guilty that I haven't waken her yet. But watching her is intriguing. It's the way that she shutters and whips her head back in fear. So I'm watching her as she sleeps on Carly's couch while her and Spencer are at the store. It makes me want her even more than I already do. It's the only time she won't hurt me, or insult me again. It's the only time I'm safe.

"_Freddie! HELLO! Freddie where are you!" I screamed. He was there a second ago. He was about to tell me something. He told me it was important. We had been in Carly's apartment. But then he disappeared, along with the rest of the apartment. I was all alone, in a sea of gray. It was scary. I was alone, and there was no one to save me. "FREDDIE! Freddie I'm scared! Help me!" I spun around in circles, hoping he would reappear. But he never did. I began to run, even though there was no where to go. All I saw was gray: Above, below, and in front. Even as I ran I continued to call Freddie's name. _

"Freddie! Where are you?" Sam screamed in her sleep.

"Sam, I'm right here." I said gently, stocking her hair back. But she didn't wake up, she just called my name, over and over.

"Freddie, please! I'm scared." She yelled.

"I'm right here Sam. You're gonna be alright!"

"_Freddie, please! I'm scared!" I contained to scream as I ran. My gray surroundings eventually turned black and every thing became dark. So dark, that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. "I'm right here Sam!" I heard yelling back. I began running towards Freddie's voice. I eventually slipped and fell. My hands slid into something wet, and a light illuminated my surroundings. My hands were covered in blood. I looked ahead, horrified at the sight I saw. _

"NO FREDDIE! PLEASE FREDDIE NO!" She yelled even louder.

"Sam! Please wake up!" I whispered to her. I nudged her shoulders, but she continued to scream, fighting me back.

"FREDDIE!" She screamed, loudest of all. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_There in front of me was a life-less Freddie Benson, bleeding to death. I felt my heart stop beating when I saw him there. I pulled myself over and collapsed on to him. "No Freddie! Please Freddie no!" I yelled, as if I could wish this away, just like that. But he didn't respond, of course he didn't respond. "Freddie! Don't leave me!" I heard foot steps behind me and I turned around to see a black figure approaching me. _

"HELP ME!" She yelled before bolting up straight, my arms still on her shoulders.

"Sam, are you alright!?" I said, startled.

"FREDDIE!" She said, lunging forward and hugging me very tightly against her. "YOU'RE NOT _DEAD!_"

"I'm kinda glad about that myself." I joked, hugging her back.

"Thank God." She whispered. She removed herself from me, but before she lifted her arms from around me neck she kissed me quickly. "You scared the living hell out of me!" She said.

* * *

**This one is okay, whatever. Sam, especially after her dream, is a little OOC. Whatever. Review. **


	16. Passing Notes

Sometimes It's Seddie

**The Word : Passing Notes**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold. **

**Bold Is Sam**

Normal Is Freddie

* * *

Monday: 

**I'm bored. **

So?

**Entertain me. **

By passing notes?

**Basically. **

No, we're gonna get caught.

**Ugh, you bore me even more than this stupid class! **

You're so nice Sam.

**You did not just use sarcasm in a note! **

Oh but I did.

**Shut-up Freddie!**

You don't scare me.

**Are you sure about that? **

Okay, so I'm a little scared.

**Embrace it, fear it. **

Stop passing me notes.

Tuesday:

**Whats up Freddie?! **

Really, this again!

**Am I that annoying? **

Maybe.

**You're gonna regret that. **

I look forward to it.

Wednesday:

**I hate math. **

Sam, we're in English class.

**Awe same difference. **

Yeah not really.

**Shut-up Freddie. **

Then stop passing me notes.

**Whatever, nub. **

Demon.

Thursday:

Hey Sam.

**Wow, you're actually passing me a note first. **

Yeah, I need to talk to you.

**Shoot, I'm all ears. **

You can't be all ears, you're reading.

**Then I'm all eyes, like it matters! **

Okay, well I know someone who likes you.

**Seriously?! Who?!**

Uhm, oh. No one.

**What the hell Freddie. **

Friday: 

It's me.

**Huh? What are you talking about Fredweird? **

I'm the one…who likes you.

**You're telling me this over note passing!?**

Pretty much, yeah.

**Well I like you too.**

Seriously?!

**Well, yeah. **

Awesome :)

**Shut-up Freddie. **

* * *

**Oh Seddie love, though notes. **

**Reviews are needed. **


	17. Frilly

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back! **

**The word is Frilly!**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold. **

* * *

I think the awkward look on my face was definitely the dead give away. I normally look confident, or at the least bored…but never awkward.

"Tell me!" My best friend pushed.

"Seriously," I said as I hid my face in my sweater. "It's no big deal."

"Sam, tell me who he is!" Carly demanded.

"Just leave it alone!" I told her.

"If liking him is making you this crazy then I want to know! Remember, no secrets!"

I cannot believe she played the secret card on me! "Okay…it's Fr…"

"Fr?!" She questioned.

"Fr-Freddie." I slowly spat out.

"OH MY GOD!" My best friend shouted. "SAM! You _like _Freddie!"

"A…a lot." I said truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because he doesn't even like me back." I mumbled.

"Sam. You _don't _know that!" She assured me.

"Yeah I do, he still likes you."

"Wait, I got it!" Carly said as she snapped her fingers in the air.

"What?" I asked, in a low grumble.

"Remember how we made you over for that boy Pete?" She asked in her plan voice.

"So?" I said.

"If Freddie wants someone like me, then we will make you someone like me!"

**

"Freddie!?" I yelled as I entered his room in my new attire. Carly really outdid herself. She had me in a jean skirt – that was _really _short – and a purple frilly ugly shirt. Ugh!

"Come in!" He yelled, with his back turned. He was sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Hey Freddie." I said.

"Hey…Sam!?" He said as he turned around and looked at me.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was going for." I mumbled to myself as I sat down.

"No, no! You look great…it's just…you don't look like yourself." He told me. "Wait, the last time you did this…you were trying to impress Pete."

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "I'm gonna go now." I said as I started to back out of the room.

"Why did you think you needed to do all that to impress me?" I heard him call out.

I slowly re-entered the room. "Because you love Carly."

"That isn't true." He told me quietly. He walked forward and pecked my lips. "I love _you._"

"Seriously!?" I asked.

"Mhm." He smiled at me. "Now go change, you're too frilly for me."

* * *

**Meh. Kinda fluff. Review. **


	18. Childish

Sometimes It's Seddie

**Okay, the word is "****Childish****"**

**This is for ShinexLikexGold**

* * *

"Shut up Sam!" He screamed in her face, after she made a rude comment about his clothes.

"Oh," She said shyly. "Sorry." She turned on her heels to leave, but he pulled on her arm as a gesture to stay. "Let go of me." She mumbled to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said quietly.

"No." She said firmly as she turned around to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't have, Freddie."

"It's just that you're always so…" He began, but quickly shut his mouth.

"I'm always so, what?" She said slowly, looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know, we just seem to be yelling a lot." He said as he looked back to her. "We just seem childish."

"No, Fredwina that would be _you_." She teased.

"I'm the childish one?" He questioned, taking a step towards her.

"You heard me." She said, also taking a step closer and raising her voice.

"And to think I actually thought we we're having a moment here, but you have to ruin it by insulting me _again!_" He said, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

"Well what else do you expect me to say?" She yelled.

He looked at her with shock. "Oh I don't know 'You're right Freddie, we are acting childish. We should make up and be friends!'"

"Whoa!" She said stepping back. "You wanna make _out _with me."

"Sam, I said make _up!_" He said with anger, but there was a hint of a smile.

"Oh." She said, embarrassed.

"…So?" He said after an awkward pause. "Do you _want _to make out?"

"You're a pig." She replied simply.

"Oh look who's being childish now!" He teased.

"You're the one who offered to make out, not me." She told him.

"No! You suggested it first!"

"Yeah," She said. "Because I heard you wrong."

He waited a minute of two before he replied. "So, _do _you wanna make out?" He said, completely ignoring her. He said it as a question – as if he was wondering her opinion – not as a suggestion. "You know, with me?"

"I don't know." She said looking down at her shoes. "D-Do you?"

He didn't even respond. He caught her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, hard. It made Sam freeze – he'd never moved so fast before – she set her hands up between them and set her distance. "Freddie!" She cried and he immediately stepped back.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You just took my by surprise." She whispered out as she stepped closer to him. Freddie tipped his forehead against Sam's. She could feel his breath, his words, falling onto her, and she opened her lips to receive them. "Well, I'll try not to surprise you this time."

He tilted his face so that their mouths came together, wide and sweet. Freddie drew away from her and kissed her forehead. "Okay, so maybe we're _both _a little childish." He admitted.

Sam smiled. "Ya think!?"

* * *

**Awe Seddie! Review please! **


	19. Speechless

Sometimes It's Seddie: Speechless

**Hey everyone! Long time no see, well with these one-shots anyways. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've just been writing some other stuff. But I hope you like this. R&R! **

**This is for ShinexLikexGold – who I think changed their name? If anyone knows their new account name could they tell me? Thank you. **

* * *

Freddie huffed as he adjusted the sleeves of his suit jacket. _Stupid Carly, _he thought. He didn't want to go to this stupid dance. Not with Sam Puckett. But after Carly had informed him that Sam secretly wanted him to be her escort, well, he felt obligated to ask her. She had nodded and accepted. But then she returned to her normal self when she slapped his arm and called him a doof. Same old, same old.

He sat on a stool in the Shay kitchen, waiting for his date to make her way down the stairs. He was surprised that Sam had even agreed to wear a dress. Granted, she had made a statement about still wearing her high-top sneakers, but it was a start.

Freddie had seconded guessed himself many times about asking her to this dance. Sam was a pretty girl sure – and believe me Freddie knew it. But she wasn't the gentlest of creatures. In fact, she was the toughest person Freddie knew. And he respected her for it. That's probably the biggest reason that he was shocked when Carly informed him of Sam's new found taste in him. In other words – she had a crush on her tech producer. Freddie gulped just thinking about it.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. It was a quarter past – which meant that they were fifteen minutes late. "Sam," he called up the stairs. "You almost ready? We're late!"

"Hold your peaches!" Sam yelled back. "I'll be down in a minute."

Freddie shook his head, not understanding the big deal. She and Carly had been up in Carly's room all afternoon preparing for this dance. It took Freddie twenty minutes tops to get ready – and he looked handsome, if I do say so myself. He rested his elbow on the counter and sighed. He didn't understand girls.

After five minutes had pasted, he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and he walked to the base of them to watch his best friends make their way down. He held his breath, though he's not sure why. The three of them had been to plenty of dances before. Then again, he had never been Sam's date at any of them. And since Carly had a date meeting her at the dance, he and Sam would be alone all night.

Carly came down first and Freddie let out a slow breath. She looked beautiful – like always. And her purple dress flowed perfectly. The brunettes smiled at each other and Carly twisted a strand of straightened hair between her fingers.

Sam was next, and Freddie wanted to close his eyes. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he knew that Carly would have her tweaked to perfection, or maybe because he was just scared of her. He didn't know. Either way, he made a mental note to smile – even if it was forced.

It wasn't. In fact, he felt his jaw slightly drop as the blond took the first step towards him. Her perfectly curled hair fell over her shoulders in a sea of blond. And although her hair was normally styled in a similar manor, Freddie noticed it was different tonight. Special. And her dress fit her like a glove. If an article of clothing is allowed to be made for one specific person – it was Sam's dress for tonight. It was tight, black, and she pulled it off flawlessly.

Freddie took a sideways glance at Carly, where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. This girl had always caught his attention. But suddenly, the web star was nothing in comparison to the girl he was now happy to call his date. Carly adjusted the bottom of her own dress, right as Freddie looked back up at Sam.

He felt himself smiling – naturally of course. Black, he found, looked quite nice on her. In fact –

"What are you staring at, nub?" Sam piped in, ruining the boy's thoughts.

He opened his mouth to give her his very best comeback – as soon as he thought of it, of course – but absolutely nothing came out. He just figured he wasn't over the mental shock of seeing her dressed up like that, and his words would soon come back to him. "I, uh…"

Sam threw in what was possibly one of the best eye rolls of her career. Normally – in a case like this – Freddie would simply return it. But all he did was smirk like an idiot. And he still wasn't sure why. It _was_ Sam Puckett we're talking about. The very Sam Puckett that causes him physical and emotional pain on a daily basis. Then again, he did know about her little crush on him, and he planned on milking it for everything it was worth.

But then again, the tech producer still found himself speechless in the presence of this girl. And her new found feelings only made this more confusing. As she walked down the rest of the stairs and stood inches in front of him he realized something.

"Take a picture dork. It'll last longer." She teased.

He simply shrugged. "You don't look half bad, Puckett."

"Thanks?" She questioned.

Carly left the apartment first, and the bickering duo fallowed. Freddie placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her out.

Yeah, Freddie realized something alright: maybe Sam liking him wouldn't be so bad.

"Get you're hand off me, dork!"

…never mind.

**

* * *

**

Ta-da. Finally, a much needed update. Sorry it's been so long. I missed you guys! Review time!


	20. Shopping

Sometimes It's Seddie: Shopping

**I've been inspired to write another. Haha, I don't know why. This plot just kind of flew into my head, and I needed to write it down. Okay? Cool. **

**ShinexLikexGold **_**did **_**change their name. They are now ****xxPoisonCookiesxx. **

**So this is for xxPoisonCookiesxx! **

**And...this is my 20th word! Which means I'm 1/5 way there! WOOT! **

* * *

"Exactly why am I here?" Sam complained to her best friend.

"Because you're going out tonight." Carly told her like it was completely obvious.

"So I have to buy something new?"

"Pretty much."

Sam whined. "Ugh, I hate the mall!"

"Well too bad." Carly said, pulling her into a store that Sam couldn't even pronounce the name of. "You _do_ have a date tonight."

"I know, with my _boyfriend._" Sam said with disgust.

Carly shook her head. "Don't give me that! You could not have been more excited when he asked you out. You just...didn't show it."

"I know, I like him and stuff...but does he really need to be labeled as my boyfriend?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sam crossed her arms while Carly looked through racks of clothes. Sam thought about the third member of their trio and wondered why he wasn't summoned into this torture. "Where _is_ Freddork?"

"At home, I guess." Carly said, never taking her eyes off the clothes.

"And why didn't he have to come?" Sam questioned.

"Because he's a boy. He doesn't wanna shop for your date!"

"Whatever."

"But he's meeting us in the food court in about an hour." Carly informed her.

"Ah, the food court." Sam said, patting her stomach. "Best part of the mall."

"I thought the arcade was the best part of the mall?"

"Nah, but it's a close second." Sam explained.

Carly smiled, before she pulled a black skirt from the rack. "What do you think... is it too-"

"Disgusting?" Sam finished.

"I was going to say fancy!" Carly huffed, before putting it back.

"Well I'm sorry. I just don't think I have to dress like you!" Sam complained, crossing her arms.

"What, is dressing like me a bad thing?" The brunette defended.

"Not for you." Sam told her. "But it is for me."

"Okay, okay. I'll pick out something that's more you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, even though she was barely listening anymore. She was picturing her date. She hoped it would be fun, and that it wouldn't change anything.

"Hey, what about this?" Carly asked, gesturing to the rack.

But Sam barely heard her.

"Sam? SAM!" Carly yelled, snapping her fingers at her best friend.

"Huh?" Sam asked, and then turned to look at Carly.

"You totally spaced out!"

"Did I? Oh sorry."

"Now, about this outfit..." She pulled out a short grey dress with a black vest. Sam examined the outfit.

"It could be worse." She told Carly, nodding. "Why not."

Carly pushed her best friend into a change room and handed her the outfit. "Try it on!"

"Alright!" Sam said, calming her down. "No need to get pushy."

While Sam was changing, Carly peered out into the mall hallway and saw Freddie walking by the store. She figured it was almost lunch, and walked out of the store to greet him. "Hey, Freddie."

"Oh hey Carls. Where's Sam?" The boy asked, looking around hoping to spot the blond.

"Dressing room." Carly explained.

"Ah." Freddie said, nodding his head. "So she found something to wear?"

"More like I found something for _her _to wear."

"Well, what else do you expect from Sam."

"Very true." Carly agreed and smiled at her friend.

"CARLY!" Sam yelled from her dressing room.

"Aha, that's for me." Carly told Freddie. "We'll meet you in about ten minutes."

"Cool." Freddie said and began to walk towards the food court. He suddenly turned around and nudged Carly. "Oh! And tell her I can't wait for tonight!"

**

* * *

**

I loved that ending. Like, you almost don't see it coming. It can be unexpected...unless you figure it out first :)

Aha, cute, right? Haha, I hope you like it. I just got sudden inspiration because Sam saying the statement "my

_**boyfriend**_**" with total disgust came into my head. Because I feel like if Sam and Freddie were dating then their relationship shouldn't change. I think if Dan put them together and they got all lovey-dovey then it wouldn't be the same anymore. I love the bickering aspect of their relationship too much! Okay, rant over! REVIEW TIME! **


	21. Redhead

Sometimes It's Seddie: Redhead

**A.N: When I originally wrote this, it was just for the heck of it. Then I decided to post it. But I didn't think it was long enough to stand on its own as a one-shot, so I gave it to your guys! Woot! Also, the boy mentioned in this was blond originally, but I needed to find a word that worked with this story. When none really did, I chose redhead and changed his hair colour. Haha. I hope you like it. It's probably my favorite so far, so be excited.**

**I hope it's in character. I try, but you never know. I think Sam is, but Freddie might not be at the end. But that is your opinion. **

**I just got back from Myrtle Beach. EPIC VACATION! Aha. I loved being able to watch the Nick channel, instead of YTV, the stupid channel I get here in Canada. Haha, oh well. I'll suffer. **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

Sam was fuming. Freddie - who was slightly scared of her at this point - was almost sure that smoke would soon come out of her ears. But he had to admit she was her cutest when she was mad. It was the way that every muscle in her body tensed and she meant business. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips drew a thin line on her face. It was almost the best part of arguing with her — Freddie decided. But he hated always losing when they were at each others throats. He did, however, love their early Monday morning arguments. This morning, her cheeks were bright red and her arms were crossed so tight that Freddie wasn't sure if she could breathe. At that very moment, Sam was in her element — making Freddie squirm. "You know what Fredgeek, you are a stupid f-"

"Language, Miss. Puckett!" He interjected. "And don't get started on _me_ being stupid! _You're_ the one who's failing English!"

"Well if you would've tutored me, maybe I wouldn't be failing English!" Sam pointed out to the tech producer.

"You never even _asked_ me to tutor you!" Freddie told her. "So don't blame me for your failure!"

"No I will blame you because..." She began, but her voice trailed off. Freddie noticed the tone in Sam's voice change when she laid eyes on a passing jock. She uncrossed her arms slowly and pulled her hair over her shoulders, tugging at the roots, so her blond curls framed her face.

Freddie recognized the boy, he was the quarterback. Always in detention with Sam. He was a redhead and had enough muscle to lift Freddie over his head and throw him twenty feet. But something about this air head, douche bag jock seemed to catch Sam's attention. As soon as she saw him walking in their direction, she grabbed onto Freddie's hand slightly tugging at it. He jumped and looked at Sam. "What the-"

"Just go along with it and I won't kill you." Sam told him under her breath. Freddie's eyes fixed on the boy in question and his mouth twisted in contemplation. Sure the boy had a familiar face, but Freddie couldn't force his name to enter his head. "Who is that?"

"Just some guy I know. Now shut-up!" Sam warned.

"Alright!" Freddie whispered back, mainly out of fear.

He looked down at their intertwined fingers and swallowed slowly, with many different thoughts running through his mind. "So why are we holding hands?"

Sam grabbed on tighter, making Freddie's knees cave. "Because I like him!" Sam informed him like it was obvious as she loosened her grip again.

"Uh-huh, and that still doesn't explain-"

"I kind of told him I had a boyfriend, to make him jealous." Sam admitted, and her cheeks were suddenly slightly redder then they were a second ago. And Freddie knew it wasn't because she was mad. "And _you_'re that boyfriend."

"You told him I was your _boyfriend_!" Freddie said, almost a little too loud. Sam dug her nails into his hand causing him to yelp. "You're a very abrasive girlfriend!"

"Oh hush up!" Sam said sternly.

"Why would you pick me out of all people to be your fake boyfriend?" He asked the blond with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Cos I'm with you all the time! It would be the most believable!"

"So now that nub thinks we're dating?" Freddie clarified.

"Yup, lucky you." Sam joked. But when Freddie didn't laugh she sighed. "Please just help me out with this one thing."

Freddie sighed and thought about the consequences. "Fine." He finally agreed.

As the boy walked by, Sam's hand tensed up in Freddie's. He stopped as he walked and waved to the newly discovered couple. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Tyler." Sam said back casually, as if she didn't even care. She barely even made any eye contact with him.

Freddie knew he needed to be believable, so he let go of Sam's hand and put his arm around her waist. She stepped slightly closer to his embrace and he saw her smile. Sam was such a good actress, that Freddie wasn't sure if it was real or fake.

"Oh hi, uhm, Eddie."

"It's Freddie." Sam told him sternly. Freddie was shocked at how convincing she was being – then again, she was the best liar he knew.

A group of jocks and cheerleaders from behind Tyler - the name Freddie had recently remembered belonged to Sam's crush - began to call his name. "Well I guess I'll see you round." He told Sam.

"Yeah. I threw an egg at Ms. Briggs and I got detention on Friday."

"Me too." he said before walking off down the hall where the rest of his team was.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" Sam told Freddie as soon as he we out of ear shot.

"Yeah, just adorable." Freddie said back sarcastically.

"Whatever." Sam said. "Thanks, by the way. For doing that for me."

"Anytime." Freddie told her honestly.

"And Freddie? You can Let go now."

"Right." Freddie said blushing as he dropped his arm.

"Shoot! He's looking again!" Sam mumbled, and once again grabbed the hand of the brunette boy. Freddie could tell how much she needed this boy to be jealous, so he upped the stakes. He gave her a quick nod before wrapping his arm around her waist for the second time that morning, and pulled her so they were face to face. Sam's showed udder shock, but before she could interject, Freddie pulled her in for a kiss.

**

* * *

**

Well? What did you think? Did it seem unfinished? Let me know. Aha, I hope you liked it. Review please. I think I'm doing the word sick next, be excited.


	22. Sick

Sometimes It's Seddie: Sick

**As promised, the word sick! I hope you like it as much as I do! Overall, it's pretty in character. So that's all good. Enjoy!**

**This is for ****xxPoisonCookiesxx**

* * *

Being sick was one of the things Sam hated most. Granted it wasn't first on her list of hatred – actually the colour red came before sickness on that list, but it was Sam after all. When she thought about it, being sick ranked about a seven on the scale. She rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly through her mouth – seeing as her nose was far too stuffy. Her knees were bent and her legs were curved into herself. She was trying to bundle herself up, because she was pretty sure that it was below freezing in Freddie's room at this point. She sniffled and reached up to grab her hot chocolate off of the nightstand. She sipped slowly and cursed the fact that she could barely taste it. She was thankful, however, that the warm liquid spread throughout her body and slightly warmed her up.

She set her cup back and decided a much needed nap was in order. Besides, it was getting pretty late and, well, Sam liked sleeping. She had just gotten comfortable when the weight on the bed shifted beside her. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder with a sigh. Freddie had sat down on his bed and was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, Sam."

"Beat it, I'm trying to sleep." The blond replied with a sneer and turned back around.

"Grumpy today, are we?" Freddie mocked. "You know, if I were you I'd be nice to the guy letting you stay here even though you're all infected."

Sam kept her back turned but Freddie was positive she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be infected if you hadn't given me you're _stupid cold_."

"Whatever." He mumbled and swung his feet up onto the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam said quickly, peering over her shoulder. "You're not sleeping here."

"Excuse me? It's _my_ bed. And you can't claim it just because you barged in on me with your freakish cold!"

"Well I had no where else to go!" She debated angrily.

"And I don't care if you stay here, Sam. You just can't take over."

"Fine, do whatever you want!" She snapped and turned back around.

She felt the weight shift again and knew Freddie had gotten up. She was just about to tell him he didn't need to go – she didn't care _that _much – but she heard the sound of his dresser being opened and knew he was changing. She slightly giggled to herself and closed her eyes after a long debate with herself whether or not to look.

Freddie laid back down in silence and turned off the light in his room. "You don't need to be mad at me." Sam told him.

"Was that an apology?" He asked.

"No, but it's as close as your gonna get."

Freddie smiled despite himself and turned onto his side so he was facing the back of Sam's head. "Then I'm not mad."

"Good."

"Good."

After a long silence, Sam felt an arm drape around her waist. "Exactly what are you doing dweeb?"

"Exactly what it looks like?" He tried. "What, I can't innocently put my arm around you?"

"No." Sam said simply and grabbed his arm by the wrist and threw it off of her.

Despite everything in his being telling him not to, Freddie replaced his arm back around her. "Lighten up, Sam."

She turned around in his embrace so she was facing him. "If you wanna keep that arm you'll move it." She whispered at a volume that was barely audible.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie said with a smirk.

Sam pressed her forehead against his and smirked back. "Yeah."

Freddie tipped his face towards hers and quickly pecked her lips.

Sam sneered and turned back around, and for the third time that night Freddie put his arm around her. This time, Sam settled into his embrace and rested the back of her head on his chest. "You win this time, Benson." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Freddie smiled. "God, what kind of world do we live in where a boy has to fight to put his arm around his girlfriend?"

**

* * *

**

Aha! I had this plot floating in my head for the last like month and I HAD to write it! It actually turned out like I had expected it to, which actually doesn't happen a lot with me. Haha. Well I hope you liked it. But I'll never know unless you review. (Wink)


	23. Lying

Sometimes It's Seddie: Lying

**A.N: This is an interesting one. The plot just flew into my head, so here it is. I wasn't sure if I was going to even write it at first, but then I did. Haha, obviously because you're reading it. **

**At the beginning it won't make sense- but keep reading. It will soon! Trust me. Just wait it out. There are some unexpected plot twists. Unless you see it coming – and I'm such a bad writer that I probably made it obvious – then they won't be unexpected! :)**

* * *

I rested my head at one end of Freddie's couch, and crossed my feet at the other. My hands rested lazily on my stomach and my thoughts were scattered. I closed my eyes – and lost the staring contest I'd been having with the ceiling.

It's funny how I ended up here – seeing as when I entered Bushwell I had planned on going to the apartment across the hall to see my best friend. But something – call it the force or whatever – told me to come see Freddie. I had knocked on the door cautiously and pushed my blond hair back behind my ear. I figured Freddie would be surprised to see me here – seeing as we hadn't, well for lack of a better word, _hung out _in awhile. However, I did own him a visit. He opened the door and tried to smile. Tried being the keyword. "Hey, Sam. W-What are you doing here?"

I blink and slightly bowed my head. "Just came to see you? I thought that would be obvious?"

"Look Sam, I don't-"

"Freddie," I whispered reassuringly. "It doesn't have to be like that."

I honestly wanted to believe that. And I know he did too.

"Okay, sorry," he said, and then paused. "Come on in, Puckett."

He moved aside so I could squeeze past him and enter.

"So, how are you and Carly?" I asked, a little awkwardly.

"Oh you know, the same as we always are."

I nodded and sat down. I didn't really continue on this topic, mostly because I knew Freddie didn't like talking about his girlfriend to me – anymore.

"Look, I'm just going to finish up the laundry before my mom gets home. I'll be right back."

"Kay," I said, waving him off.

He jogged out of the room and I laid back on the couch. This brings us back to where we started. I could see the light from above through my closed eyelids and tried to concentrate on the shade of red it was. It was faint, but definitely noticeable. In fact –

It was shaded by something – or someone – above me. I opened my eyes to see Freddie standing over me. He stood behind my head and leaned forward – so our faces were facing opposite directions.

"Hey," I said simply.

He smirked and uncrossed his arms.

I felt the familiar knot form in my stomach as Freddie's face softened and he gave me a guilty smile.

I raised an eyebrow and braced myself as Freddie suddenly brought his face down to mine and connected our lips. At first I was surprised with his suddenness but I began to kiss him back. Without breaking lip contact, Freddie moved around me and sat on the edge of the couch so that we were facing the same way. I got up onto my knees and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him forcefully – but he was kissing back with twice as much as I was. He wrapped his arms all the way around my back and pulled me closer to him. We both knew what we were getting into – but based on Freddie's sudden actions I was the only one who cared. He lowered his arms and played with the hem of my shirt. I slowed my pace, and pulled away. "Freddie, we _can't _do this."

He sighed. "I think we very well can do this, Sam."

I removed my arms from around his neck and slouched away from him. "You know what I mean. We _shouldn't _do this," I corrected.

"It's not like that has stopped us before," he said quietly.

I breathed out slowly and closed my eyes. I felt him move closer and place his hands on my waist again. I leaned up and re-connected our lips. I felt Freddie slightly smile – showing his approval. I laid Freddie back, and I moved so I was sitting on his stomach with my legs on either side of his hips. He pulled me into him and rested his hands on my back.

When I had entered his apartment, I knew what I was getting myself into. He knew too, seeing how much he questioned the reasons behind my visit. I had really hoped that this time would be different, and that maybe things could go back to normal. But I guess nothing changed between the two of us. But with every look, every embrace, every kiss, we were destroying our friendship with Carly. His supposed girlfriend.

That's the thought that killed me – what would happen if Carly found out?

Freddie grabbed tightly onto my waist and flipped us over, and he held himself up with his arms on either side of my head – so his weight wasn't on me. He broke our kiss and looked down into my eyes. "I'm going to do it this time."

_Liar_. I was saying to myself in my head. He was talking about breaking up with Carly. He always told me that he would, everytime. A part of me wished I could believe him – maybe he'll do it this time? But I didn't want to bring up my hopes for something that would never happen. I wanted to call him out, and tell him that he would never break up with her. We were in a vicious cycle – and there was no getting out. He would keep telling me that we will be together but in reality our relationship would never be more than these random hookups. Instead of saying what I should've, I simply nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "I love you, Sam."

I felt like rolling my eyes, or crying, or doing anything other than what was expected from me in return. But in this situation I didn't have the guts. "I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

Hmmm, what do you think? I would hate to be in Sam's shoes there. Haha. Please review.


End file.
